Derritiendo Tu Corazon
by noone00
Summary: Matthew de Westfly, un príncipe egocéntrico y despiadado, es enviado a Arendelle para adueñarse de la Corona, pero no contaba con que la chica que tenia que enamorar, fuera a causar un efecto tan poderoso en el. ¿Acaso la joven Reina de las Nieves podía cambiar aquel corazón tan corrompido? Y en cuanto a la otra pareja Real, ¿estarán listos para defender su amor ?
1. Prologo

**Frozen ES de Disney. Solo hago esto para mi diversión y su entretenimiento.**

* * *

El Reino de Westfly era un lugar verdaderamente hermoso, con innumerables recursos naturales para la obtención de aquellas materias primas que impulsaban su economía. En él, vivía un príncipe llamado Matthew, mejor conocido como "Matt". El joven tenía pelo rubio, ojos de un color verde intenso, rostro de rasgos finos y un cuerpo por el cual muchas suspiraban; era indudablemente guapo. Matt era el heredero inminente al trono y, al igual que su padre, era egoísta, pretencioso y deseaba poder y reconocimiento. No había nada más importante en el mundo que el mismo. A sus 23 años, no estaba casado; vivía de mujer en mujer y lo más cercano a una relación seria, era la que tenia con la princesa Sarah, del vecino Reino de Wonderclan. La princesa de verdad estaba enamorada de él, pero para el joven príncipe, ella era una más del montón, a la cual buscaba si estaba aburrido.

─ Príncipe Mathews ─ escuchó como uno de los asistente de su padre tocaban a la puerta de su habitación ─Su padre quiere verlo.

─Enseguida voy ─ dijo con algo de fastidio. Cada vez que sus padres lo llamaban, siempre era para recriminarle algo. Sin mucho entusiasmo, se dirigió hacia el despacho que él conocía muy bien. Allí encontró a su madre, Sandy, una hermosa mujer en sus 40 y tantos años, de pelo rubio y ojos marrones, y a su padre, Maurice, diez años mayor que la Reina, de pelo negro y ojos verdes, esperando por él ─Aquí estoy, ¿Qué quieren? ─dijo de manera irrespetuosa.

─Ignoraré esa irritante actitud tuya porque quiero hacerte una propuesta ─ dijo Maurice sin inmutarse realmente ─¿Has oído hablar de Arendelle? ─el rubio asintió─ ¿No te gustaría ser el Rey de aquel reino?

─ ¿De qué hablas, Maurice? ─preguntó Sandy sorprendida. No apoyaba las conductas de su esposo e hijo. Ella era todo lo contrario a ellos; era buena, calmada y respetaba la moral lo mas que podía.

─Te escucho…

─ Arendelle ha resurgido de una manera muy positiva desde que la nueva Reina tomó posesión. Según los rumores, la princesa ya tiene pretendiente, pero la Reina…no…

─Creo que ya sé que sugieres…─dijo el rubio sonriendo de manera malévola, al igual que su padre.

─Esperen, ustedes no están pensando…

─Mathew irá a Arendelle y enamorará a la Reina. Eventualmente se casará y se convertirá en Rey.

─!¿Casarse por ambición?! ─exclamó la Reina horrorizada. Se acercó a su hijo ─ ¡No puedes vivir con alguien a quien no amas solo por interés! ¡Eso está mal!

─Tampoco me alegra la palabra casamiento, madre, pero…─la sonrisa que ocupó el rostro de su hijo envió escalofríos a través del cuerpo de la mandataria ─ hay que hacer sacrificios.

─ ¡¿Y la chica no importa?!

─La trataré bien…por lo menos hasta la noche de bodas ─ dijo de manera picara. La Reina no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Sabía que su hijo no era la persona más bondadosa del mundo, pero nunca pensó que sería semejante monstruo.

─Cuando lo logres, Arendelle y Westfly se unirán y seremos invencibles, hijo mío…

─ ¡¿Acaso están locos?! ─gritó la Reina─ ¡Por Dios, recapaciten! No pueden ir y jugar con los sentimientos de la joven así, eso no está bien.

─ ¡¿Y crees que me importa hacer lo correcto?! ─explotó Maurice ─ ¡Soy Rey y lo único que me importa es conseguir lo que quiero! ─Sandy dio un paso atrás indignada. Sin decir una palabra más, salió furiosa del despacho, sintiéndose impotente al no poder hacer nada.

─Bueno…─comenzó a decir Matt ─ ¿Cómo lo haremos? ─ dijo sin importarle que segundos antes su madre hubiera salido colérica de la habitación.

─Zarparás en unas dos horas hacia Arendelle; serás uno de nuestros representantes allá. Por lo tanto, te quedaras en uno de las casas alrededor del Castillo y trabajaras todos los días con ella, con la excusa de revisar todos los Convenios que han existido entre Arendelle y nosotros, para actualizarlos; en ese tiempo…harás tu magia… y luego, nos desharemos de ella, ¿entendido?

─Entendido.

El Príncipe Matthew no perdió tiempo, hizo sus maletas y al poco tiempo, ya estaba en el barco que lo llevaría a su destino. No se despidió de su madre; seguramente aun estaba enojada y él no quería tener una discusión sin sentido sobre la mala persona que era porque, honestamente, no le importaba. Según sus cálculos, llegaría a Arendelle para el atardecer; no podía esperar llegar a su futuro Reino.

* * *

Elsa miraba como Kristoff y Anna tenían una pequeña cita en el jardín. En realidad, estaba sentada a varios metros de ellos, leyendo un libro, pero cada cierto tiempo podía notar los diferentes movimientos que la pareja hacia por el rabillo del ojo. Estaba muy feliz de que Anna haya encontrado el amor. Kristoff era un gran muchacho, perfecto para su hermanita y en verdad, se alegraba de verla tan feliz, pero a veces, sentía celos. Ella era muy tímida, gracias a sus años de encierro, por lo que, la simple idea de entablar una conversación con alguien fuera de sus círculo de amigos, la aterrorizaba. También, estaba el hecho de que tenía una agenda muy agitada: la mayor parte de su tiempo, la pasaba leyendo tratados, aprobando permisos, reuniones, diálogos…a penas tenía tiempo de descansar. Pero la razón mas importante, eran sus poderes. El invierno eterno fue hace apenas tres meses y dudaba que después de semejante espectáculo, alguien se arriesgara a quererla con todo y sus poderes. A esas alturas, ya estaba resignada: su destino era gobernar su Reino en la soledad.

─Reina Elsa ─ llamó Kai llegando a su lado─ Acaba de llegar el nuevo representante del Reino Westfly ─Elsa suspiró desganada; eran casi las 7 pm y aun tenía que seguir sus labores. Ojala y fuera un recibimiento rápido.

─Enseguida voy…

* * *

Arendelle era más que majestuoso, incluso más que su propio Reino. No vio signos de pobreza mientras caminó hacia el Castillo, a diferencia de Westfly donde casi la mitad de los habitantes vivían en condiciones deplorables. El Castillo se veía majestuoso, muy elegante y de excelente arquitectura; perfecto para él. Seguramente era aun más hermoso por dentro y…no se equivocó.

─ La Reina vendrá en unos momentos, ¿sería tan amable de decirme su nombre para introducirlo con la Reina?

─Soy el Príncipe Matthew de Westfly ─ dijo de manera educada.

─Muy bien, enseguida vuelvo Príncipe Matthew─ el príncipe miraba atónito el interior de Castillo. Hermosos cuadros, decoraciones finas…podría acostumbrarse a esto ─Aquí viene la Reina, príncipe ─ de inmediato, Matt se puso de rodillas y bajó la cabeza en forma de respeto. Él no era para nada respetuoso, pero por los momentos, debía actuar lo mas caballeroso posible ─ Le presento a la Reina Elsa de Arendelle─ escuchó unos pasos de zapatos altos y, solo ahí se permitió levantar la mirada. Esperaba que la Reina se quedara boquiabierta ante sus atributos, porque él sabía que era guapo, pero fue él, el que quedó sorprendido.

Una hermosa joven estaba frente a él. Su cabello rubio platinado se encontraba recogido en una trenza que caía sobre su hombro con algunos mechones desordenados. Vestía un vestido azul largo que enmarcaba perfectamente sus atributos y, luego caía con gracia hasta el suelo. Y su rostro….rasgos delicados, unos brillantes ojos azules que hipnotizaban y una pequeña sonrisa adornaba sus muy apetecibles labios…su piel blanca, su perfilada nariz… ¡Era hermosa!

─Mucho gusto en conocerlo, Príncipe Matthews ─ Matt volvió a la realidad al escuchar esa melodiosa voz.

─El placer es todo mío.

Eso andaba mal. Se suponía que ella se quedara asombrada por su físico… ¡no al revés! Pero no importaba, él nunca se había aminorado por una mujer y no lo haría ahora. Él vino por la Corona de Arendelle y eso…era lo que iba a hacer.


	2. ¿Amor a Primera Vista?

**Frozen ES de Disney. Solo hago esto para mi diversión y su entretenimiento.**

* * *

Elsa miró al Príncipe ante ella con verdadera elegancia aunque por dentro, estaba sorprendida. Nunca en su vida había visto a alguien tan apuesto. Estaba prácticamente en shock, pero ella era la Reina de Aredelle y debía comportarse como tal. Usando cada fibra de autocontrol que tenía en su cuerpo se dirigió al Príncipe.

─Mucho gusto en conocerlo, Príncipe Matthews ─ listo, ya lo había saludado.

─El placer es todo mío ─ se acercó a ella y besó su mano de manera delicada. Elsa sabia que todos los colores se le habían subido a la cara.

─ _¡Compórtate, Elsa! No dejes que vea tu nerviosismo_─ regañó su consciencia ─ Bienvenido a Arendelle, Príncipe Matthew; espero que se sienta a gusto en nuestro Reino ─el sonrió.

─Gracias, Reina Elsa. Sé que disfrutaré de su hospitalidad ─respondió ─Tengo entendido que conoce el motivo por el que estoy aquí.

─Sí. Vino a discutir los tratados anteriores entre nuestros Reinos, para llegar a uno nuevo que beneficie a ambas partes.

─En efecto, me gustaría empezar mañana mismo, si usted puede.

─Me parece perfecto ─respondió tratando de sonar lo más tranquila posible ─Kai lo guiará hacia su residencia temporal. Espero que pase una muy buena noche

─Gracias, Reina ─dijo haciendo una reverencia─ Ansío mucho nuestras reuniones, usted es más que agradable ─La joven rubia se sonrojó fuertemente, pero disimuló su nerviosismo bastante bien

─Gracias…nos vemos en la mañana ─ Elsa observó como el Príncipe desaparecía con Kai en las puertas. Dejoo salir un suspiro de alivio. No entendía por qué aquel Principie la había puesto tan nerviosa. ¡Era simplemente increíble para ella!

Decidió olvidar el asunto por los momentos; seguramente estaba más sensible a causa de sus pensamientos de antes. Sí, eso debía ser…

* * *

─Esta es su residencia, Príncipe Matthews; espero que sea de su agrado ─ ¿De su agrado? ¡Pero si estaba excelente! Ni siquiera en su hogar tenia tantos lujos ni comodidades, era simplemente increíble.

─Sí, está hermosa; envíele mi gratitud a la Reina ─Kai asintió cerrando la puerta.

Matthew se dejó caer en la cómoda cama. La residencia era más que asombrosa. Se notaba el cuidado que habían tenido al decorarla. Todo lo que había en la habitación se veía costoso y emanaba elegancia. Podría acostumbrarse a esto. A todas las atenciones, la comodidad económica de Arendelle, todo era simplemente perfecto. ¡Quería ser Rey ya! Sus pensamientos se desviaron hacia cierta rubia. Cuando su padre le había contado sobre la joven Reina, no pensó que sería una mujer tan despampánate. Él no era hombres de impresionarse con las mujeres, y eso que había salido con muchas féminas hermosas en su vida, pero Elsa tenía algo que no podía descifrar y que…lo atraía. Sacudió la cabeza, indignado ante ese pensamiento. ¿El atraído por ella? Eso no podía ser. De seguro fue el impacto de la primera impresión porque aunque no quisiera admitirlo, Elsa era la mujer más bella que sus ojos habían apreciado.

─ ¡Concéntrate, Matthew! ─se dijo a sí mismo.

Él no debía estar pensando en esas cosas. Él vino a Arendelle con una misión y debía cumplirla. Ya se le pasaría aquel sentimiento tan inusual en su interior. Se sentía confundido, gracias a la Reina Elsa…

* * *

Elsa se encontraba acostada en su cama, leyendo un libro. Ya vestía su delicada bata de seda y su pelo caía libre por sus hombros. Estaba muy concentrada en la lectura cuando escuchó el característico tocar de su hermana en la puerta.

─ ¿Estas despierta? ─escuchó como susurró del otro lado de la puerta. Elsa sonrió.

─No…

─ ¡Oye!

─Pasa, Anna ─ de inmediato, la puerta se abrió y dejó ver a una muy rara princesa ─ ¿Qué pasa? ─preguntó dejando el libro en su mesita de noche ─Ven…─Anna la obedeció y se metió debajo de las sabanas.

─Soñé con ellos, Elsa…

─ ¿Con quienes?

─Con mamá y papá ─Elsa contuvo el aliento. Ese era un tema que no le gustaba tratar. Abrazó mas a su hermana menor contra si ─Me encantaría que estuvieran aquí para ver lo feliz que somos y la gran Reina que eres ─podía sentir la nostalgia en sus palabras.

─Sé que donde quiera que estén, nos están mirando Anna…están muy orgullosos de ti…

─Y de ti ─respondió Anna.

─De las dos ─ concluyó. Ambas hermanas quedaron en un silencio cómodo. Anna se dejaba abrazar de su hermana. Estos últimos meses habían sido los mejores en mucho tiempo. Había extrañado a su hermana y cuando compartía momentos así con ella, se sentía más que afortunada.

─ ¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana? ─preguntó de manera esperanzada. Con suerte podría pasar todo el día con ella.

─A decir verdad, sí. Tengo una reunión con el Príncipe Matthews de Westfly en la mañana ─Ana se sentó en la cama ante la palabra "Príncipe" y miró a Elsa de manera picara.

─ ¿Hablamos de un príncipe soltero?

─ ¡Anna! ─exclamó Elsa─ ¡Tienes novio!

─ No lo preguntó por mí, hermanita ─respondió de manera sugerente. Elsa se sonrojó.

─Anna…no empieces…

─ ¡Sí empiezo! ─exclamó Anna saltando en la cama ─ ¡Te has sonrojado! ¡Debe ser guapísimo!

─Anna….

─Te gusta, ¿verdad? ─ dijo de manera picara. Elsa no respondió ─Por lo menos dime si es guapo…

─Está algo guapo…─dijo tratando de sonar indiferente.

─Traducción: es tan guapo que con solo mirarlo, los ojos hacen fiesta.

─Anna…solo tenemos una relación diplomática; vamos a discutir tratados entre nuestros Reinos, nada más…

─Por supuesto que discutirán esos tratados muy bien…

─ ¡Anna! ─suspiró derrotada─ Como que ya es tiempo de dormir…

─ ¿Puedo dormir contigo hoy? No quiero volver a mi habitación, por lo menos no ahora ─ Elsa sonrió.

─Claro que puedes… ─Anna se acomodó en la cama.

─Buenas noches, Elsa…

─Buenas noches, Anna…

Anna se quedó dormida al instante, reconfortada por la presencia de su hermana mayor, pero Elsa, no podía conciliar el sueño. El Príncipe Matthews le había causado una muy buena impresión y no podía dejar de pensar en él. Se levantó silenciosamente de la cama para no despertar a Anna, y se dirigió al balcón de su alcoba; tal vez el aire fresco le despejara la mente.

* * *

Matthew salió de su residencia para tomar algo de aire fresco. La atmosfera de Arendelle era muy tranquila, pacífica y hasta…mágica se atrevía a decir. Arendelle era mucho más familia que su propio Reino. Caminó por los alrededores del Castillo y vio un balcón. Parecía como si hubiera alguien ahí, por lo que decidió esconderse entre unos arbustos. Era ella…la Reina. ¡Dios santo, que bella se veía! Su pelo suelto y aquel sencillo atuendo para dormir le quedaban de maravilla. No podía despegar la vista de ella; era hipnotizante; como si algo lo atrajera hacia ella. Momentos después, la joven rubia ingresó a su habitación, trayendo a Matt a la realidad. El Príncipe regresó a su residencia, mas contrariado que antes. Su orgullo estaba herido; una mujer le quitaba el aliento…

* * *

─Elsa ingresó a su despacho, lista para un nuevo día de trabajo. Leyó algunas leyes a aprobar y diferentes tratados que involucraban a Arendelle.

─ ¿Reina Elsa? ─ la joven levantó la vista

─Buenos días, Príncipe Matthews, ¿listo para empezar nuestra labor?

─Mas que listo…

─Bien…estuve revisando algunos tratados anteriores y encontré que… ─Elsa detuvo su pequeño monólogo al notar que él la miraba intensamente ─ ¿Hay algún problema? ─Matthew parpadeó un par de veces.

─Ninguno, es solo que…usted es muy hermosa, Reina Elsa… ─todos los colores se le subieron al rostro a la joven mandataria. No sabía cómo reaccionar ─Disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero desde que la vi por primera vez, no he podido dejar de pensar en usted. Tal vez suene loco, ya que la conozco hace tan solo un día, pero… ¿no es eso lo que llaman amor a primera vista? ─ dijo Matt mientras se acercaba hasta la joven Reina y la acorralaba entre su trono y él. Elsa no tenía idea de qué hacer ante la cercanía del rubio. Nunca había estado en una situación similar, por lo que, no tenía la remota idea de cómo actuar ─ Y le juro…que jamás había sentido algo semejante ─y no mentía. Estaba tan cerca de su rostro que Elsa podía sentir su nariz rozar con la suya, podía sentir su aliento, su respiración…

─Espera…─dijo ella empujándolo suavemente ─Esto no está bien, apenas te conozco…

─Pero Reina…

─Escúchame…─pidió ella ─ no te negaré que me atraes, Matthew, pero nos conocimos recién ayer y no creo que en un día se pueda forjar ese sentimiento que dices.

─ ¿Le atraigo, Reina? ─preguntó él orgulloso. Esa fue la única parte que escuchó ─Entonces…hay esperanza.

─No dije eso.

─Pero la hay ─dijo emocionado ─ Y le prometo, Reina… ─tomó las manos de Elsa entre las suyas ─que me ganaré su corazón… ─Elsa quedó petrificada ante sus palabras. ¿Estaba anunciado oficialmente un cortejo?

Matthew no se sentía muy bien con lo que había dicho o lo que casi acababa de hacer porque, en primer lugar, sí quería besarla y mucho; quería saber el sabor de esos apetecibles labios; segundo; ella lo había rechazado, cosa que nunca había pasado antes y tercero y la peor de todas, estaba empezando a creer que el amor a primera vista… era verdad.

* * *

**Gracias por los reviews! Me alegro que les haya gustado el comienzo de la historia. Y como siempre, siéntanse libres de comentar ;) . Sus reviews significan mucho para mi.**

**Me despido por un buen rato =/**

**Cuídense, **

**Bye!**


	3. Acercamientos

**Frozen ES de Disney. Solo hago esto para mi diversión y su entretenimiento.**

* * *

Matthew estaba acostado en su cama, mirando al techo, pensativo. Había pasado exactamente un mes, y aun no había hecho un gran avance con Elsa. En ese tiempo, logró sacarle uno que otro sonrojos, gracias, a sus halagos, sus presentes y demás cosas que intentó para llamar su atención, pero nada había funcionado, aunque sabía que ella se sentía atraída hacia él. La Reina era muy seria y madura como para caer tan fácilmente en sus redes. Él no estaba acostumbrado a que las chicas se le abalanzaran encima al pasar a su lado, pero con la rubia platinada todo era totalmente diferente. No era una cualquiera, era inteligente, sabia, refinada y, por increíble que parezca, era una persona cálida. Si la conocías, nunca te olvidarías de ella. Eso era justamente lo que estaba pasando con él. No tenía la mas mínima idea de por qué ella era capaz de quitarle el sueño o de invadir sus pensamientos, pero quería creer que solo se trataba de el ímpetu que tenia de ser Rey. Si…eso debía ser.

El joven Príncipe salió de su residencia. No podía seguir posponiendo aquellos tratados; se le acababan las excusas, por lo que, tenía que apresurarse, pero también…había algo dentro de su ser que crecía cada vez que pensaba en ella. Nunca se había sentido así hacia alguien y por increíble que parezca, le gustaba…le gustaba sentirse en paz.

El joven príncipe se levantó de su cama, se dio un baño, para luego vestirse con su atuendo de diario. Se miró en el espejo, comprobando que se encontrara totalmente vestido de manera adecuada, le guiñó el ojo a su reflejo y salió de su residencia, en busca de aquella Reina de las Nieves.

* * *

Kristoff se encontraba en el establo junto a Sven, organizando todo su equipo para la recolección de hielo. Debía ir a trabajar temprano, ya que tenia, un gran pedido que entregar al anochecer; debía darse prisa.

─Creo que todo está aquí ─dijo mientras le entregaba una zanahoria al reno para que desayunara. De pronto, alguien tapono su vista, o mejor dicho, alguien.

─¿Adivina quién es? ─Kristoff sonrió.

─Anna no es…

─¡Oye! Yo que te vengo a desear suerte y tu vienes y te burlas de mi ─se quejó como una niña pequeña, cruzando los brazos. Él sonrió.

─Oh vamos, no te enojes. Es que son las 7 am; tú a estas horas estas en el quinto sueño…

─Bueno…hice una excepción para desearle suerte a mi novio ─dijo ella acercándose a él para abrazarlo. El rubio se sentía tan afortunado de tener a Anna en su vida. Nunca pensó que aquella testaruda chica que conoció en una de las situaciones más extrañas de su existencia se convertiría en su más grande tesoro.

─Muchas gracias. Tu suerte me llevaría lejos ─dijo. La separó un poco de su cuerpo, tomó su rostro en sus manos y le dio un tierno beso, al que ella no se negó. Cuando el beso terminó, ambos se miraron de manera amorosa ─Ya tengo que irme…no quiero, pero debo…─se separó de ella y tomó las riendas de Sven ─Nos vemos luego ─le dio un fugaz beso, se montó sobre su reno y emprendió camino.

─¡Cuídate! ─ exhortó Anna al verlo partir.

* * *

Elsa se encontraba sentada en su oficina, admirando una de las tantas rosas blancas que el Príncipe Matthew le había obsequiado. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro. De verdad estaba intentando conquistarla. Se sentía especial de recibir semejante atención, pero al mismo tiempo, no sabía qué hacer como actuar. Tenía miedo. Nunca había experimentando esa sensación cálida al pensar en alguien. ¿Pero si él era un impostor y solo quería utilizarla? Antes no confiaba en nadie, exceptuando a Anna, Gerda y Kai (y Kristoff que aun seguía en proceso de ganar su entera confianza), pero después del fiasco de Hans, se había cerrado aun mas al mundo. Por eso estaba tan contrariada, no sabía si darle una oportunidad o no. Solo salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió como algo metálico se aprisionaba en su cuello. Emitió un chillido de sorpresa y de miedo al sentir el frio metal de lo que concluyó era una espada. El intruso le tapó la boca con una de sus manos. Elsa sintió su aliento rozar su oreja. Pánico recorrió su ser, al escuchar esa voz que tanto odiaba.

─Nos volvemos a ver…Reina…

No podía ser cierto…

* * *

Matthew se dirigía al despacho de Elsa, cuando escuchó lo que parecía un chillido proveniente de ese lugar. Apresuró el paso y pegó su oreja a la puerta. Escuchaba a un hombre susurrar del otro lado y…una súplica.

─Elsa…─sin pensarlo dos veces, abrió la puerta. Su rostro palideció. Frente a él, un hombre pelirrojo tenia a Elsa aprisionada, amenazándola con una espada sobre su cuello. Estaba asustada, lo sabía, podía verlo en su rostro, pero trataba de aparentar lo contrario ─¡Elsa!

─¡Matthew! ─fue lo único que pudo decir, ya que, Hans le había presionado la espada más fuerte en su cuello.

─¡Maldito! ¡Suéltala! ─Hans solo rió malévolamente.

─ Uh, pero que agresivo ─se burló ─Creo que no nos han presentado. Soy el Príncipe Hans de las Islas del Sur, ¿y tú eres…?

─El que te matará si la lastimas ─respondió totalmente furioso. Sentía un nudo en la garganta.

─ ¡Y seguimos con la hostilidad! ─exclamó él ─No sé por qué defiendes a este fenómeno. Ella no pertenece a los nuestro, es un demonio ─notó como las palabras del tal Hans habían tenido un gran impacto sobre ella, podía ver dos lagrimas descender por sus mejillas.

─¡No la llames de ese modo tan despectivo! ─ exclamó ─¿Por qué no dejas de ser un cobarde y te enfrentas a alguien de tu tamaño?

─¿Cobarde? ¿Yo?

─Sí, tú. Amenazando a una damisela, en vez de enfrentarte con alguien que puede vencerte en un segundo.

─¿Eso crees? ─preguntó aún furioso. Matt asintió, desafiante ─Bueno si tu lo dices…pero ¿sabes algo? No soy el estúpido que está provocando al que amenaza a la Reina con su espada ─El Príncipe de Westfly lo miró con odio, para luego suavizar su mirada y mirar a Elsa, totalmente preocupado. Se sentía impotente; no sabía qué hacer.

─¿Qué es lo que quieres con Elsa?

─Venganza…¡ella arruinó no solo mis planes, también mi vida! ¡Por su culpa ya no soy príncipe! ¡Me han deshonrado de la manera más ruin y debo soportar las burlas de mis hermanos!

─¡Eso lo causaste tu! ¡Tu fuiste el que engañó a mi hermana y la abandonaste a su suerte cuando estaba agonizando! ¡Sin contar que trataste de matarme! ─Matthew se sorprendió al ver aquella reacción valiente de su parte…No era la chica débil que aparentaba ser…Hans la sujetó aun mas fuerte mientras su espada se presionaba más en su cuello, al borde de lastimarla.

─Esta vez…no será un intento…¡Muere! ─dijo alejando un poco la espada para tomar impulso.

─¡No! ─gritó desesperado el joven príncipe. Todo estaba pasando lentamente ante sus ojos, la espada se acercaba a su cuello y él no podía hacer nada. Menos mal que Elsa sí. La joven Reina, por mero reflejo creó una barrera de hielo que emergía desde el suelo hasta interponerse entre ella y la espada, rompiéndola en el instante, aunque un pequeño fragmento la causó un pequeño corte en la mejilla.

─¡¿Pero qué…?! ─exclamó Hans.

Elsa se escabullo de su agarre ante semejante distracción mientras Matthew se acerca peligrosamente al pelirrojo. Llegó a él y lo primero que hizo fue propinarle un puñetazo en el rostro. Hans se recuperó rápidamente y le regresó el golpe.

─¡Matthew! ─exclamó Elsa. El príncipe no era débil y sabía muy bien como doblegar a un enemigo. Esquivó un par de golpes de Hans y, en el momento preciso, presionó una sección en el cuello del pelirrojo, dejándolo inconsciente al instante. Elsa vio como el ex prometido de su hermana se desplomaba en el suelo.

El Príncipe de Westfly respiraba de manera agitada tratando de que la adrenalina del momento descendiera y de que la furia hacia el…estúpido desmayado ante sus pies se le pasara. ¿Cómo se atrevía a desafiarlo como lo hizo? Y mucho más importante, ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a si quiera querer tocar a Elsa?

─Elsa…

Todos sus pensamientos se detuvieron al encontrarse con un par de ojos que lo miraban con miedo, angustia y preocupación. El mundo no existió mas para él…su mundo en esos momento tenia nombre: Elsa. Sin medir acción, sin pensar, se acercó a la desprevenida Reina…y la besó. La joven rubia abrió los ojos en puro shock. No tenía idea de que hacer en ese momento, pero a medida que pasaron los segundos, fue sucumbiendo a tan inesperado beso, en especial, cuando sintió como la aprisionaba acercándola más a él, abrazándola por la cintura. Cerró los ojos y enredó sus brazos en su cuello. Nunca había besado a nadie; todo lo que hacía era actos reflejos que no sabía que tenía..Por su parte, Matthew había besado a muchas mujeres, más de la que debería, pero nunca había sentido semejante sensación al besar. Era irreal la revolución que se llevaba a cabo en su interior por un beso. No quería que acabara, no quería soltarla…

─¡Elsa! ─tanto la Reina como el Príncipe se separaron como si fuego surgiera entre ellos. Se miraron en shock por lo que acababa de ocurrir entre ellos ─¡Hermana! ─exclamó Anna entrando estrepitosamente al despacho ─¡¿Qué fue ese gran golpe?! ¡¿Qué está pasando…?! ¡¿Ese es Hans?! ¡¿Qué te pasó en el rostro?! ¡¿Y a Matthew?! ─preguntaba frenéticamente la pelirroja ─¡¿Estas bien?! ─ Elsa asintió aun conmocionada por la escena que Anna interrumpió ─Iré por los guardias…

─No te preocupes, yo iré ─respondió el heredero al trono de Westfly. Elsa no le prestaba atención a las preguntas frenéticas de su hermana. Su atención estaba en aquel joven Príncipe que se alejaba por los pasillos y quien…había sido su primer beso.

* * *

─¡Muchas gracias, Kristoff! En verdad, necesitamos el hielo ─el repartidor de hielo asintió ─Aquí está tu paga.

─No hay de qué. Espero que le vaya bien en la inauguración de su club.

─¡Ni que lo digas, muchacho! ─ exclamó el hombre mayor ─¡Nos convertiremos en el bar más importante de todo Arendelle! ¡Cuando quieras te brindamos un trago, muchacho!

─Lo tendré en cuenta, señor ─respondió para luego comenzar a preparar sus cosas para, finalmente, volver al Castillo.

─Señor Barkle, ¿Dónde quiere que ponga los vasos? ─ preguntó una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

─Ponlos sobre la barra, querida ─respondió el hombre de manera amable. La chica era de estatura promedio, de pelo castaño y ojos ámbar, con unos rasgos finos envidiables por cualquier chica. Su nombre era Raneé. Ella estaba embobada con el hombre rubio y musculoso que le daba la espalda y lo miraba con verdadera picardía.

─¿Quién es él, señor Barkle? ─preguntó en tono sugerente.

─¡Oh que descortés de mi parte! ¡Kristoff! ─ el joven repartidor de hielo giró para quedar frente a ellos. Raneé sonrió complacida. Como lo predijo: era guapo, muy guapo… ─Él es Kristoff Bjorman nuestro proveedor de hielo. Muchacho, ésta es Raneé, una de mis camareras.

─Mucho gusto, señorita.

─El gusto es todo mío ─dijo mirándolo de arriba abajo, sin ningún disimulo, lo que ocasionó que el rubio se sintiera incomodo. Esa chica lo estaba mirando como si fuera un trozo del mejor filete que ella quería devorar.

─Muy bien…ya debo irme ─dijo Kristoff apresurado ─ Nos vemos luego, señor…señorita. El joven quería irse lo más pronto posible del lugar, esa chica lo incomodaba. Raneé lo vio alejarse.

─¿Qué sabe sobre ese joven, Señor Barkle? ─el hombre se encogió de hombros.

─No mucho…es un repartidor de hielo y vive en el Castillo, ya que, es el novio de la princesa Anna. ¿Por qué quieres saber?

─Curiosidad ─respondió simplemente, cuando la verdad, era que se había interesado en él. Esa pequeña princesita no merecía un hombre así, no señor, ese hombre debía ser suyo, a cualquier precio. Con un poco de investigación, lo encontraría y lo conquistaría a toda costa.

* * *

Elsa se encontraba sentada en su cama. Por sugerencia, mejor dicho orden de Anna, el médico real la había revisado de pies a cabeza para verificar su integridad física y que, de verdad, Hans no la había lastimado más allá de la cortada en la mejilla. La joven Reina le había contado lo ocurrido, sacando la pequeña parte del beso. Suspiró…ese beso. Aun sentía la sensación de sus labios sobre los de ella, de sus brazos alrededor de ella…mentiría si dijera que no lo había disfrutado.

─Muy bien, ya te di demasiado tiempo ─Elsa miró a su hermana ─Dime qué te pasa.

─No me pasa nada…

─Elsa…─comenzó Anna a decir mientras se sentaba a su lado ─Soy tu hermana, te conozco y sé que algo te pasa…Confía en mi ─Elsa suspiró, necesitaba desahogarse con alguien.

─Nos besamos…─Anna la miró sorprendida.

─Espera, ¿qué? ─tenía que haber escuchado mal.

─Nos besamos…Matthew y yo nos besamos ─ le pelirroja estaba boquiabierta. Jamás vio venir eso.

─¡Pero eso es genial, Elsa! ─dijo recuperándose de la sorpresa, totalmente feliz.

─No, no lo es…

─¿Por qué no? Es un gran chico y es apuesto.

─No lo conozco del todo.

─¡Dios mío, Elsa! Lleva un mes aquí y no ha hecho más que cortejarte. El chico te quiere…

─Pero Anna…

─¿Lo quieres, Elsa? ¿Te has enamorado de Matthew? ─ Elsa se petrificó ante esas preguntas. ¿Lo quería? ¿De verdad estaba enamorada de él? Rememoró todo lo que había pasado desde su llegada hasta culminar en aquel beso. La respuesta estaba clara.

─Sí…─Anna chilló emocionada ante esa respuesta.

─¡¿Y por que no se lo dices?!

─No me creo capaz.

─Oh, vamos Elsa. El chico te besó, lo menos que puedes hacer es responderle.

Sabía que Anna tenía razón, pero ella era demasiado tímida como para hacerlo de manera tan directa. Pero…ella quería saber, quería escuchar de sus labios lo que había significado ese beso para él…quería comprobar que era tan significativo como ella pensaba. Debía tragarse su timidez…ella tenía que saber…

─Tienes razón

─¿La tengo? ─preguntó Anna totalmente sorprendida. Cuando conversaba con Elsa, nunca tenia la razón ─¡Sí, la tengo!

Estaba decidido entonces, tenía que hablar con él. Esa misma noche…

* * *

**¡HOLA! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Gracias por los favs y follows y a rose por su review (no te preocupes, habrá más acción más adelante;) ) Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo.**

**Cuídense, **

**Bye! **


End file.
